


Late

by MeChewChew



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Aymeric de Borel, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Riding, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Haurchefant lavishes Aymeric with attention while their dear dragoon is away.or: Aymeric has a nice chest :)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Late

“I think this will suffice for the night, Lord Commander.” Haurchefant looks up from the map spread before them, the room dimly lit by the dying candles strewn on the wall. While Aymeric hides it well from his seat across the table, Haurchefant knows that his friend has started to suffer from fatigue.

“The hour grows late and I, for one, would like nothing more than to rest my eyes as to return to our quandary with a fresh mind tomorrow.” He suggests, watching Aymeric close his eyes in thought, as is his habit, before opening them once more with a nod.

“That would seem wise, Lord Haurchefant.”

“Will you be returning to Foundation? Rest assured that a warm bed is ready for you and your men here, Lord Commander.” He carefully seeks out Aymeric’s eyes, mindful of the other strategists in the room.

“That would be most kind of you,” Aymeric nods, accepts the offer, and soon enough Haurchefant is sending his men away to show their guests the unoccupied rooms.

Then, it’s just the two of them.

“For you, Lord Commander, I offer you the warmest of beds,” Haurchefant smiles, lips quirked in a way that implied _a little more._

Teasing, is how he likes to name it.

Their dear Aymeric was always so strung up, as if one tug would completely unravel him at a moment’s notice. Haurchefant would see to it that he help lessen the tension whenever he saw the other.

As usual, Aymeric is always so polite at first, declining the offer. Like a little fairy wanting to play a game, waiting to be caught. Whether he realizes it or not, Haurchefant doesn’t ask. Doesn’t need to ask. He enjoys the hunt as much as Aymeric enjoys the chase.

Perhaps it’s not so much that Aymeric purposely makes himself difficult to court as to Aymeric wants someone to lavish him in a way that normal courters cannot. That is, a friend who knows him for who he is and accepts him for what he is.

Aymeric will not take a lover whom he does not have utter faith in and Haurchefant takes pride in being one of those who have come so close to do so.

And thus, the game continues.

It doesn’t last for long tonight.

Not when Haurchefant so boldly takes a step forward, hovers a hand above Aymeric’s shoulder, and they step together into an embrace with practiced ease.

“Let us seek solace away from prying souls, Lord Commander.” Haurchefant says quietly, as if someone where listening through the door.

“Aye.” Aymeric nods, is the absolute image of dignity as they leave the meeting room side by side and carefully tread to Haurchefant’s chambers unnoticed.

The door locks quietly behind them and the room is dim and silent except for the flames licking in the hearth.

They have it down to a process now. There are no words spoken between them as they each undress themselves. Where there used to be moments of heated passion between armor and clothes coming undone, some nights it is much more efficient to warm the bed as soon as they can while basking in each others’ presence there.

Haurchefant finishes first as per usual, gets under the blanket and shivers slightly from the cold sheets. He props himself up against the headboard to sit and watches Aymeric fiddle with the last of his laces, waits for the blush he knows will rise to those cheeks when Aymeric realizes he’s being watched, and greets him with a bright smile as he opens up the blanket for Aymeric to settle into.

It starts with a hand on a cheek. Followed by a turning of a head and a nose nuzzling into a palm. Then, a thumb caressing sharp cheekbone.

Even in the dim lighting does Aymeric look as ethereal as he does during the day. Even more so, Haurchefant would say. Aymeric settles in his lap, head turned into Haurchefant’s palm, eyes closed, and lets himself be guided into a kiss.

The response is immediate, chaste. Chests lean together and Haurchefant has one hand in his hair, the other rubbing up and down his bare back. Haurchefant licks across the seam of his lips, waits for them to part just slightly before prodding his tongue in. Aymeric responds in kind with a shudder and a quiet sigh.

They bask in the moment until eventually Haurchefant pulls away with a small smirk, “I have something new for you to try today, my dear. It took me a great deal of time to obtain it for you.”

Aymeric furrows his brows, cocks his head to the side.

Haurchefant hums and turns Aymeric around so that his back meet’s Haurchefant’s chest. “You will see in due time, let me first indulge you, Aymeric.”

He leans to the side where the table sits and pulls out a vial of oil. In one swift movement he settles back on the bed and makes a show of pouring a generous amount in his hand before capping it and putting it aside. He lathers his hands together until they’re covered in oil, feels it warming up in his hands until they’re skin temperature.

Then, he brings them to Aymeric’s chest, just under his pectorals, and begins to massage. Aymeric sighs and sags against him, head falling back on his shoulder.

From what he can see from his angle, Aymeric is as healthy as he usually is. Not a single muscle is out of place as he feels around his torso, squeezing and kneading every tense knot out of him.

Aymeric makes the most delicious sounds between his legs, breath shallow and whimpers unobstructed as Haurchefant works him. It only fuels his cock to harden, pressing against Aymeric’s backside.

His hands travel up to rest against the muscle of Aymeric’s chest and Haurchefant doesn’t have the decency to give a warning before fingers squeeze around erect nipples. Instead, he relishes in the way that Aymeric moans into the night and arches away from him, only to writhe when fingers follow and continue playing with him more.

“H-Haur-”

“Shh,” he coos, rolls them between his fingers as Aymeric digs his face into Haurchefant’s neck as if to hide himself from his shameful display.

“Your chest is just so nice, Aymeric,” Haurchefant says quietly, “sensitive.” He squeezes again, feels them in his palms as Aymeric’s breath hitches.

“’Tis a good thing no one can see it under all your robes.” He turns his head to nuzzle his nose against Aymeric’s cheek, breath ghosting over the soft skin. “Can you imagine if the whole of Isghard were lusting over the Lord Commander’s tits?”

Aymeric shudders against him with a broken moan, pushes back against Haurchefant to get away from skilled hands, again to no avail.

Haurchefant chuckles and places a kiss on his cheek. “Did that turn you on, Lord Commander? Imagining your men, your people, playing with a sensitive part of you that only a select two of us know about?”

Aymeric doesn’t respond, moans and arches again when Haurchefant rolls his nipples.

“Answer,” he says quietly, continues to prod and play with them between his fingers until Aymeric mewls a quiet “yes.”

“Good,” Haurchefant smiles and runs his hands back down Aymeric’s torso, squeezing his waist. “Speaking of which,” he grabs the oil again and pours it onto his hand, moving the blanket aside to reveal a hard cock, “how fares our dear dragoon? _Your_ dear dragoon?”

Aymeric bristles and Haurchefant can feel the slight pout against his neck, “’Tis been a fortnight since he last came ho- _oh!”_

Aymeric bucks against him as Haurchefant reaches around and between his legs to stick a finger inside his hole. His other hand pulls at Aymeric’s thigh until it rests over his own leg, pushing Aymeric’s other thigh to do the same so he lay exposed in his lap.

“What were you saying?” Haurchefant jests, lets Aymeric repeat his sentence before interrupting him in the same place with another finger.

Aymeric stubbornly keeps his mouth shut after that despite Haurchefant’s coaxing, trying to kiss the pout away while Aymeric moved his head farther from him.

Ah, so back to the chase it was, then.

Well, he’s sure that he’ll have Aymeric mewling after he presents his new toy to him.

Once he’s sure that Aymeric’s ready, he settles a third finger into him, going slowly until he relaxed enough for him to push in further. His other hand sits against Aymeric’s waist, rubbing soothingly.

With a slight crook to his fingers, Aymeric makes a small noise in the back of his throat. Haurchefant can feel the squeeze to his fingers and he does it again. And again. And again until Aymeric rocks his hips against him, straining for more.

He takes his fingers out and Aymeric groans in discontent, body moving along with Haurchefant as he reaches over to his table once more before straightening back out again. The knight shifts him ever so slightly lower in his lap and Aymeric gasps at the object Haurchefant holds in his hands.

Clear. Glass. Weighty yet delicate.

It’s long. Wide. Phallic in shape.

Aymeric swallows thickly and watches entranced as Haurchefant rubs it with oil with suggestive flicks of his wrists. He barely hears the question Haurchefant asks him until the second time.

“You miss him, don’t you?”

It takes a moment for him to recall who they’re talking about, but it dawns on him quickly.

Estinien.

He gives a minute nod, watches Haurchefant’s hand leave the phallus glass. Haurchefant kisses the top of his head and tells him to relax, that it’s not going to hurt. That Aymeric will want to do this again. That he will _crave_ it.

The glass kisses against his hole and he finds his eyes covered by Haurchenfant’s hand, pulling his head back against his chest.

“Pretend that it’s our ever wandering dearest,” Haurchefant whispers, starts pushing the toy in just enough that the tip gets through and waits for Aymeric to accommodate.

Aymeric shudders, closes his eyes despite the darkness already covering them. The glass is nothing like his dragoon lover. Hard, unforgiving, cold despite Haurchefant having warmed it. He frowns slightly, having raised his expectations up too high for this to please him.

That is, until Haurchefant starts speaking again.

“Imagine Estinien, so hard and so wanting just for you,” he begins, pulling and pushing the object in shallowly, “and despite how much he wants you, he will start slowly, stretch you with his cock until you can take more.”

Aymeric whimpers and feels the phallus push in deeper as Haurchefant thrusts it ever more while turning it with each gesture.

“And once you have given him an ilm, he will take a malm, lust driving him to quicken his pace, to rest himself inside of you. To claim you as his own.” Haurchefant continues, feels Aymeric quaking in his arms as he takes the glass further and further in.

Until it bottoms out and Aymeric releases a filthy moan when Haurchefant turns it to press against _that_ spot.

_“Estinien,”_ he says breathlessly, soaked into his imagination as Haurchefant rubs against the spot inside him lazily.

He keeps his eyes closed despite Haurchefant moving his hand away. Fingers ghost down his jaw, neck, drawing circles on his chest until his body’s humming from stimulation.

Haurchefant closes around his nipple again and Aymeric gasps at the sensation, turns his head into the knight’s chest with short puffs of air.

“Does he cherish your body as he should?” Haurchefant begins again, sliding his hand to his other nipple, pinches. “I’m sure he ravishes every part of you, bites and licks until you’re covered.” He pushes the glass inside rougher along with his words, smiles when Aymeric lets out the sweetest ‘ _yes’_ he’s heard in his life.

He continues fucking Aymeric with the toy and drinks in every moan, every hitched breath, every sigh until the dear elezen is quaking in his lap, legs spread wantonly as he whimpers Estinien’s name like a mantra.

“Tell me what you want, Aymeric.”

It takes a moment for him to respond, mind muddled by pleasure. Haurchefant squeezes his pecs once more and Aymeric finds his thoughts redirected away from his dragoon lover, eyes fluttering open to look up at the man above him.

“You,” he whispers, hands coming to slide behind him and rub at Haurchefant’s cock, ever hard as it rested against his back.

Haurchefant feels his heart soar, brings the hand at Aymeric’s chest up to his jaw. “And how would you have me, Lord Commander?”

“Just as I have him,” Aymeric turns in his hold until they’re chest to chest. Haurchefant’s other hand leaves the phallus inside of him, comes to caress his ass as Aymeric bristles from the sensation.

“And how do you have him, Aymeric?” He reaches for the oil again and hands it to him, watches entranced as Aymeric pours it into his hand and toss it aside while reaching out to wrap his hand around Haurchefant’s cock.

He moans at the feeling, brings both hands up to knead Aymeric’s ass while Aymeric pleases him. It doesn’t take long before he kneels up further and Haurchefant watches with pleasure as Aymeric reaches behind him to pull the glass phallus out, ilm by ilm, until it pops out with a sigh.

Haurchefant takes it from him and sets it aside, caressing Aymeric’s sides as he comes closer, a light sheen of sweat shining against the fire of the hearth. Aymeric spreads his legs ever so slightly further apart and lowers himself until Haurchefant’s cock slides between his ass. His hand gently guides the tip to his hole and Haurchefant moans when it starts sliding in.

Aymeric swallows him with ease, stretched wide from their toy, and he bottoms out in one movement. Haurchefant throws his head back with a moan and bucks up into him. He grips Aymeric’s hips tightly to hold him still while he sorts his mind together.

Aymeric won’t have it though, ever a pleaser, and begins rolling his hips until Haurchefant feels like he’s the one tagging along for the ride despite their positions.

“Aymeric,” He groans, digs his fingers into soft skin. The other wraps his arms around his neck, leans down to capture Haurchefant into a kiss. Their tongues clash and Haurchefant greedily swallows each of Aymeric’s noises, hips thrusting up unrelenting until Aymeric’s legs shake and give out to take him deep.

Haurchefant smiles into the kiss at the unabashed cry and his arms come to wrap around Aymeric’s waist before pushing them down to the bed. Long legs wrap around him and Haurchefant peppers kisses along Aymeric’s jaw as he fucks him.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Haurchefant pants between breaths, skin slapping against skin. He holds Aymeric in place as he thrusts, lets him dig his nails down Haurchefant’s back in his daze.

“Haurch- Haurchefant,” Aymeric struggles, half lidded eyes looking at him blearily, black overtaking blue.

“Yes, dear?”

Aymeric flushes red from his cheeks to his ears, looks away from Haurchefant for a moment before pulling him down for a kiss.

Haurchefant follows eagerly, angles himself until he hears that small sound from the back of Aymeric’s throat when he finds his pleasure spot. Once he’s found it, there’s nothing stopping him from pounding into him until Aymeric is mewling into his mouth and pulling at his hair.

Aymeric squirms underneath him, legs squeezing around his waist and muscles pulsing around him. He can feel himself come close, heat coiling in his stomach until it’s ready to burst.

He breaks the kiss to lick a stripe down Aymeric’s throat, sucks on his collarbone, and listens to Aymeric unravel beneath him when he takes a nipple into his mouth to toy with.

Heat splashes between them and Aymeric moans his name brokenly as he convulses around his cock. His lips travel up to Aymeric’s shoulder and it only takes another thrust before he releases himself inside him with a sharp bite to his skin.

Aymeric arches into the touch with a whine, grips Haurchefant’s hair until it hurts, and only when the knight has finished coming does he pull back to watch the skin bloom red.

He pulls out gently and lays Aymeric’s legs back onto the bed before reaching for an old rag to wipe them both down. Aymeric watches him tiredly, groans when Haurchefant focuses on his oil covered chest until it’s clean. Haurchefant smiles and appeases him with a simple kiss.

He tosses the cloth aside and pushes Aymeric to lay on the bed properly before wrapping him in his arms.

“Did you like my little surprise?” Haurchefant hums.

“I wouldn’t have called it little,” Aymeric replies dryly.

Haurchefant chuckles and runs his hand through Aymeric’s hair, coaxing him into sleep.

Aymeric’s breath evens out just as Haurchefant hears the window of his room open and a familiar set of clanking from behind him.

“I told you I was coming here tonight.”

“You’re just too late. Perhaps this will teach you to come sooner next time, hm?”

There’s a huff and soon the blanket shifts. A familiar arm winds itself around Aymeric’s waist to join his.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @incorrectelezen or @mechewchew


End file.
